Omni Lord
This page is about the keyword. For the group of characters, see The Omni Lords. "Omni Lord" ( Kakuō, literally "Horned King") is a keyword which allows a card possessing it to be used in any deck regardless of which flag it's using. However, the card lists a specific flag (usually the standard flag of the world it belongs to), and if its not being used in that flag, only up to one copy of it can be used in the deck. Cards that support Omni Lord all have a focus on having Omni Lords in the drop zone, while also returning them back to the bottom of your deck to activate abilities. Latest Reminder Text List of Cards with Omni Lord Ancient World Monsters Size 3 *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Fist Emperor of Manliness, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova "Re:B" *Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Omni Lord of Friendship, Burn Nova Danger World Monsters Size 3 *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez *Valorous Deity Lord, Grangadez Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Tenacious Omni Lord, Negulbalz *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Dragon World Impacts *Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord ∞ Burst! Monsters Size 1 *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum "SD" *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu "SD" Size 2 *"Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Apical Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Mugen Drum *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" *Fifth Omni Successor, Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Great Emperor, Kaizer Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Sky Emperor, Mugen Drum *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum Size 3 *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Fierce Deity Tenbu *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu *Omni Lord Elder, Tenbu *Unruly Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu Dungeon World Monsters Size 2 *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea Size 3 *Demise Lamenting Water Lord, Miserea Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Black-White Shadow Lord, Mukuro *Determination Shadow Lord, Mukuro "Beast" *Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro *Successor of the Omni Lord, Mukuro *Unwavering Shadow Lord, Mukuro Impact Monsters Size 2 *Mirror Hero, Mukuro "Infinity Death Crest" Katana World Monsters Size 3 *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Freak-Wrist Beast Lord, Ziun *INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun *Tumultuous Omni Lord, Ziun Legend World Monsters Size 0 *Conciliation Omni Lord, Count Dawn *Count Dawn of the Distant Days *INV Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count *Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn *Undying Wise King, Count Dawn Magic World Monsters Size 3 *Dogged Demon Lord, Asmodai *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai Star Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Morning Star Radiant Lord, Variable Cord *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord Size 3 *"Suzaku Kenran" Variable Cord Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Karuna Cycle Emperor, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) Size 3 *Calmed Ice Dragon, Roi Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Ice Dragon of Rebirth, Roi Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) List of Support Cards Dragon World Impacts *Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord ∞ Burst! Spells *Emblem of Omni Lords *Omni Lords' Resonance Monsters Size 2 *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Great Emperor, Kaizer Drum Dungeon World Monsters Size 1 *Omni Lords' Loyal Knight, El Quixote Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Determination Shadow Lord, Mukuro "Beast" *Unwavering Shadow Lord, Mukuro Katana World Monsters Size 3 *Freak-Wrist Beast Lord, Ziun Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Wind Blade Joker (Dungeon/Legend) Size 2 *Karuna Cycle Emperor, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) Size 3 *Calmed Ice Dragon, Roi Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Ice Dragon of Rebirth, Roi Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) Other Monsters Size 3 *INV Stern Spirit, Kokujo Yamigedo Trivia *This is the first keyword enclosed within a white box rather than red. In addition, this keyword is also the first to be enclosed within a purple box, present on "INV Omni Lord" cards. **This is the only keyword to have two different colorations. **This is also the first keyword to be placed above any card effects, even above the Cost. ***This is no longer true as of X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends.